


闲泽/飞沙热浪

by Reykjaviik



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykjaviik/pseuds/Reykjaviik
Summary: *pwp「 他的港湾迈过沙石海滩踏浪而来。船帆随风摇曳飘荡，惊扰了一方休憩野鸥；振翅高飞翱翔天际，搅乱了满空层叠碧云。 」
Kudos: 17





	闲泽/飞沙热浪

李承泽提捻衣摆光着脚丫踩沙。清凉解燥的海风拂面，推进的浪儿就打在那白细踝关。水花激荡，他抬着小腿抖尽了残余水珠慢踱上岸。细沙没过赤裸足趾，艳阳笼罩粲然面庞，好似神仙落凡来。

在京都关久了，从未见过海的包容壮阔。先前对这接天汪洋的见解，仅出自几本讲水文的地理古书，而后又多了范闲二句，“海上生明月，天涯共此时”。

“张口便能道出这般豪言壮语，小范诗仙，好大的抱负。”

海浪拍崖，海潮卷天，浩荡天涯尽在此时。

他将这诗仙压到身下堪堪递唇而去。以手撩拨热浪，以吻挟持飞沙。

范闲拥着那方盈一握的窄腰，炽吻铺天盖地砸落下去。衣衫褪尽堆叠身侧，携卷沙土脏污了一方金丝纹绣，血红的袖摆又被拉扯着垫在那娇贵的腰下，玉肌相衬。当时当务，联想到东街铺子上新的雪红果属实有些不合时宜，他捱不住馋虫作祟，张嘴叼住了自发甜香的半边“红果”，换来一声吊高的惊喘，惹急了猫咪怒目挥爪，臂膀又添一道新痕。

虽道过皇子不骄奢淫逸，便是不务正业，但教化毕竟摆在那里，纵是当街架亭万般骄奢，这第三个字儿还是鲜少碰触。李承泽懒散抬肘圈着环着范闲贴压过来的肩背，那溽热唇舌便像作画一般在颈窝吮出红印一片。他仰长了颈，向后枕着细软泥沙，含水的眸子紧盯着上方那稀散的大树叶片，树干细长造型独到，奈何翻遍脑海也寻不出个相似的门类作以作比较，只能暗叹自己孤陋寡闻。

“你不专心。”

只模糊晃神片刻，小范诗仙便不悦蹙起了眉。指节顶开唇瓣放肆闯入口腔，舌尖被他擒在指缝，半夹半扯间带出一汪涎液，浸润了侵入者蛮不讲理的指关，兜不住淌湿下颚缘角，毫无半点庆国二殿高高在上的模样。也对，位分尊卑，似从未入过这人心眼，出位僭越多了，反倒是与旁人不同，乐得新鲜。李承泽想至此便也由了人作祟，他狭眯着眸子，在指尖退去之前合齿轻咬一口，长腿分敞着挂上协律郎劲瘦的腰胯，以脚跟轻碰了碰脊骨，催促一般，自当挽回颜面三分。

“你说人间自是有情痴，不算分神，当醉当痴。”

声嗓茸哑好似糊了蜜糖，一抓一挠精准命中心尖。范闲赤红了眸子，饶是伶牙俐齿摆在当下也倒不出句回话。他掰过李承泽的脸来企图瞧出个大概，可人眸底蕴笑瞧不出半点情绪波动，反倒无端心生恼意。

濡湿的指尖破开身后隐秘，舌头不由分说敛过齿缝，将不适的呜咽全数封堵回喉里，肉与欲再勾缠。李承泽蹙着眉头，利齿划过舌肉给深吻添了分血腥气，不住发颤的腿根就掌在范闲大开的五指之间，情色包揉着往臀上进发。

大浪无心，渔者有意，道是无晴却有晴。

金缕玉衣被他踩在脚底，顾不得沙泥侵袭难平褶皱，就被人掐肩按到了树底。血气方刚的青年咬得那白净后颈青紫一片，不给他反应机会便又扶胯全数顶入。李承泽扶着粗粝的树干，一双手心擦磨得通红。身后的冲撞愈发凶狠难当，欲浪汹涌着似要将人淹没。他蜷着足趾站不住脚，腰肢脆弱地打颤，紧咬的牙关终是解放开来道几言破碎的呻吟。哑粝嗓子惊走了一树歇憩飞鸟，叶片却仍是高悬树顶，不动如山。

发髻散开垂了满颈，又被范闲抓去强迫着抬起头来。舌敛唇角水光一片，狭长眼尾绯色渐涨，全一副被欺负得狠了的模样。直到嗓儿沙哑到再讲不出些揶揄的只言片语，浪终是停了。

范闲炙烫的吻携着细沙烙于后颈，片刻温存。他在身后粗粗地喘息，叼咬过耳廓沉嗓道疑：

“何为痴情？”

李承泽毫无征兆地笑了。青丝杂乱拢在背脊，随笑着颠肩半遮半掩纵欲的痕迹。随即他推开范闲转过身来，刘海垂发挡去了半面，笑得凄美、笑得疯癫。笑得范闲为之一怔，只矗在原地愣愣瞧他柔若无骨般贴凑靠近。

齿痕留于唇畔，话音回荡耳边。

“要你终生难忘。”

泊港的船只撞上礁尾。

摧枯拉朽，支离破碎。


End file.
